The Great Dog Show/Transcript
Opening Narrator: It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Noah was at the beach with his Princess sister, Twilight Sparkle. They took a break from their Prince and Princess Duties and are having their Time together at the beach. Noah: This is the life, Twilight (Had an Idea) Hey, Twilight! Look! (Made a Twilight Mare out of sand) I'm Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: laughs Noah:(Made a Mare as Gordon and Did his impression) Hey Twilight. Who am I? Twilight Sparkle: Laughing answers the sand phone Noah: Gordon Hello, Thomas. Aren't you suppose to be Fetching my coaches like Silly Little Tank Engines always do? Twilight Sparkle: laughing Oh Noah! Laughing Noah: in Did Anypony ordered 12 Pepperoni and Sand Pizzas? Twilight Sparkle:out loud as Noah Laugh too Noah: (Saw a Green Pup) Oh Whoa. (Walks to him) Hello Are you from the other Town? I was Born in the Ither Town And Once I came to one of the Town when I am now the Prince of Friendship with Twilight. Pup: Is that So? I didn't know. You ARE The Prince of Friendship. Oh Hello, Gordon. Noah: Do you know him Gordon? Gordon: Yes, Noah. We do know Each other. This is my Brother. They call him The Flying Scothman. Noah: The Flying Scothman? though bubble appears and Gordon is flying in space. It disappears Gordon: No, he's not actually flying. The Flying Scothman: He's Quite Right and it made me Feel Quite Famous. Oh right, Gordon. I came to Tell you the News. I had been Invited to Take Part in the Great Dog show in Canterlot! I should be Racing. Gordon: (Gasped) Noah:The Great Dog Show? What's that? The Flying Scothman: Oh, the Great Dog show is where Dogs big or small from all around the World Compeate to see who is the Fastes or the Strongest or... what have you? But, I don't think Pups around here that are going. Gordon:I don't want to go. Anyway.. Not if it's full of Pups like you always boasting about How Exciting things are on the Mainland. Noah: Well I want to Come. The Flying Scothman: Of course you will and with any luck maybe you shall later Thomas: '''Look The Great Dog Show '''Duck: '''I just can't wait It's just not fair I'm standing here, but I wanna be there '''Donald and Douglus: We just can't wait for what the show tomorrow bring We just can't wait for anything Alvin:He just can't wait for some summer fun, Brittany: like going to the beach or playing in the sun! Gordon: He want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring Peaches: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Sidney: '''He just can't wait for the colors of fall '''Emily: '''to jump in some leaves or play football '''Percy: '''He just can't wait for a winter's chill '''Eleanor and Jeanette: '''We wanna ride our sleds from the top of the hill '''Ponies: '''He just can't wait It's just not fair. He's standing here, but he wants to be there '''James and Dasiy '''He just can't wait for what the show will bring He just can't wait for anything '''Ponies:He just can't wait for what the show brings. Thomas: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Noah: I just can't wait for anything!~ Apple Bloom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp0gZI7peh0 Rainbow Dash: Oh, Noah. How does a little yellow pup like you compete in the Great Dog show? Noah: Well I'm Good at running like you. Twilight Spakle: Rainbow! What are you laughing at Noah about? Rainbow Dash: Noah can't compete cause he's too small. Twilight Sparkle: He can compete. Now Leave Noah alone! Noah: (Saw Rainbow Leaving and ran to Twilight who hugged him)Twilight? D-Do you think I will compete? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And I will help you prove them wrong. Noah: T-Thank you Twilight. The Next Day/"Streamlining" Next day, Noah was so excited Noah: I can Prove Rainbow Dash Wrong. I can Do anytthing I want to. And If I Can go Fast like Scott, Then and only then, Princess Celestia WILL Take me to the show. Myrdle: But you can't go as fast like Scott! Catlin: Hi Noah. Noah: (Gasped) Catlin! What if I'm Streamlined like her?! Streamlining makes Puppies much faster! Mrydle: Oh Noah. Whoever heard of Strreamlined.... WHOA!!!!! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AE2nxFHXLo) : Noah: 'All I want is a bit of redefining : A slinky, slicker, swifter coat that's smooth and shining : To get the speed I really need... : Streamlining! : Whoosh! : You'll wonder who was passing through : Whoosh! : You won't believe it's even true : Whoosh! : But all you'll see of me will be... : A Yellow shiny streak that's who! : : I've come to you, my friend : As I need some redesigning : To be a tank engine is so confining : Give me the curves I deserve... : Streamlining! : : ''(giggles) : Wo-how! : (gasps) Amazing! : Wow! : I love it! : : Whoosh! : You'll wonder who was passing through (Passing through) : Whoosh! : You won't believe it's even true (Even true) : Whoosh! : But all you'll see of me will be... : A Yellow shiny streak that's who! : '''Tressa Yuki and Elena: (Go Noah Go Go Noah Go) : : Noah: All I want is a little redefining (Do, do-do-do) : But certain other Ponies might be reconsigning (Do, do-do-do) : I'll get a shape that makes 'em gape (Do, do-do-do) : (Go, Thomas, go) : I'll have the curves that I deserve (Do, do-do-do) : (Go, Thomas, go) : I'll get the speed I really need... (Do, do-do-do) : (Go, Thomas, go) : Streamlining! : Whoaaaaaa!!! : Noah: Sorry,Princess. Got caught in the middle of a Song. Princiess Celestia: Yeah. You did. Noah: Well, I have an Idea about Making some Pups Streamlined with Shiny Streak Princess Celestia: That... Is a Great Idea, Noah. I Hadn't thought It up myself. Once he is Stremlined, Chase will be much Faster. Would you like that, Chase? Noah: Oh Man! At the Station is Excitement at the Train station Stationmaster: Hey, Trixie, what are you doing with all the boxes? Trixie: Oh for something. (Went off) Noah: I can't Believe it! I wanted to be Streamlined. But No! Celestia gave it to Chase! Cranky: A streamlined Pup? What are you coming up with? Noah: WHY YOU... Hu? (Heard the train Stop and out came the International Pups) Whoa! Pony: (Stops them) Hey Where are all going? Belgum Pup: To the Great Dog Show. Pony: But That's at Canterlot. This is Ponyville. Belgum Pup: Ponyville? (Looked) Oh Right. Brizil Pup: Back to the Train. Noah: So, you guys are Going to the Great Dog show? Poodle: Yes I see you heard the News. Noah: Yep. Girl Canadian Pup: Hi Cutie, eh? Boy Canadian Pup: Look out for our Dad, Mr. Pup. Noah: What's wrong with him? (Being Pushed away by him) OW! Boy Canadian Pup: That. (To his Dad) DAD! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! Girl Canadian Pup: (To her Dad angrily) Why don't you change your attitude Bacon?! (Rans back to Noah) Noah: Ow. Girl Canadian Pup: Are you okay? Noah: I... I guess so. Why did he Do that? and... Why is he always Mean? Boy Canadian Pup: He is not used to meeting new pups. Penny: Yeah I'mPenny and this is my Brother Benny. Benny: Hello. Noah: Well It's nice to meet you. I'm Noah. Indian Pup: (Ran on the Platformbut she was too Late) WAIT!! WAIT UP! Aw Man!I missed the Train. Noah: Look Sorry you missed the Train You can Stay with me until... (Saw how Beautiful She Is) Indian Pup: That will be great mister. look at her. Inside his head, Noah is wearing sunglasses and has a microphone in his hand Noah: rapping Boy meets girl, girl meets boy-yah. Girl got face like Helen o Troy ah. reality Noah: Please Call me Noah. And What's your name? RaShmi: I'm RaShmi from India. I Would Love to Spend the Night or Two with you. (Kissed his Cheeks and Went to the Friendship Castle while Giggle) Noah: (Blushing) Ahh. I suppose you can. Penny:(Giggled) Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. The indian Pup Had Kissed Noah on the Cheeks after Noah Offered her to stay till it is time Applejack: Ah think.. She and I are going to be Great Girlfriends to him. The Next Day The next Day Noah was Walking with Twiight. She was Concerted about Noah. Noah: Sis I was Wondering If RaShmi Dosn't have a Home in India, Then can she stay with us, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Well.... I don't know about that. She Dose have Some grest Designs. Noah: Designs... That's it! BRB! (Ran to the Paint shop) Chase: (Humming to "Stremlining") Hey Ryder I can't Wait to compete I want to Be the Most Splendid Pup to be StreamlineCategory:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer